


Be my Poison, Be my Cure

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Underfell Papyrus, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Good things happen on grey days.





	Be my Poison, Be my Cure

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Undertale  
>     **Subcategory:** Underfell  
>  **Characters:** Papyrus (Edge), Reader  
>  **Request:** Edge/Reader  
>  **Words Total:** 1,980  
> 

Today was a wonderfully terrible day—to most people, that is. The birds were quiet, the sky was cloudy, and the air held the perfect spring chill. You felt wonderful as you flounced down the sidewalk, a pep to your step and a beaming smile on your face. Nothing could ruin your day nor your infectious happiness.

Today was just—

“Hey! Stop it!” Your body reacted on its own, twisting around to stare dumbly at the source of the shouting: a pair of teens, preteens more like it, antagonizing another person.

Your friends were going to be rather annoyed with you for being late, but helping another person came first! Maybe you should invest in learning the thing called self-preservation… “Is everything alright over here?”

The oldest teen turned around and shot you an awkward smile. “Yo, lady. Uh, we’re just having a convo with our buddy here. Weren't we?” The two boys accompanying her nodded, casting a glare at the rabbit monster.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I heard your ‘buddy’ ask you to stop,” you responded with a smile. “So, I think either my ears are wrong or you’re lying.”

The girl clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. “And what if I am? Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

You took a deep breath, releasing it as you shifted your weight. “Me? Well, I’ll call the police and report a hate crime, give your descriptions and—” you pulled out your phone and snapped a picture of the teenagers “—photos to them, and hope you’re locked up in juvie for being buttheads.”

“Or, I can simply kill you, burn your corpses, and dance on your ashes,” you heard, from a voice that sounded like silk speaking behind you. You froze as your turned gaze landed on the face of a sharp-toothed skeleton, a burning red light shining from his sockets as he sneered at the teens.

The teens stiffened at the threats. “Fuck you and your monster guy then, bitch!” The girl snapped before fleeing with her companions.

Your jaw dropped at the foul cursing, and you’re not given long to process her words before the skeleton turns his gaze on you. The rabbit monster left sometime during the exchange with the teens.

“And what were _you_ expecting to do, human?”

“You’ve probably been told this before—” Abort, abort “—but, um, _wow_ , you are intense. I was, um, just heading to the movies and I heard someone ask for someone to stop. I wanted to help?”

The skeleton let out a growl. The clicking of bones filling the air between the two of you as you shrank back, but you had already agitated the sharp-toothed monster.

_Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut?!_

“HEY, PAPYRUS,” a woman shouted from nearby, irritated impatience coloring her words and interrupting the monster’s—Papyrus'—retort. “STOP FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN AND C’MON! WE AIN’T GOT ALL DAY AND ALPH NEEDS HER COFFEE!” He sneered at you and turned sharply on his heel, striding towards the fish woman and the yellow lizard with a prideful sway to his hips.

You averted your gaze and breathed a sigh of relief, ashamed by how fascinated you were with his bony ass. But you wouldn’t let such a thing ruin your day! Besides, it wasn’t like you’d see the skeleton with the nice boots and fine ass again.

_You were so wrong._

* * *

Several times over the past week, you’ve run into this skeletal monster; alone at the store, at the park down the street with the fish and the lizard women, walking with a smaller skeleton with a golden fang, and—most recently—at your work.

“Hello, and welcome to the Sugar Delights,” you said brightly even as your smile froze. Papyrus—you had earned his name sometime after the tenth meeting, much to the golden fanged skeleton’s dismay—sneered at you in response. “How may I help you today?”

“I require three large coffees; caramel, french vanilla, and a mocha with two shots of espresso,” he rattled off, “I also need an English Breakfast tea with a small tiramisu, a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and your number to go.”

“If you’ll please have a seat, your order will be done shortly!” You rung up his order with a smile before blinking as he walked away. Your coworker snorted and looked at you from the corner of her eye.

“So, when’d ya woo mister tall and spiky, Y/n?” Your heart thudded to a sudden halt, picking up its pace once more at her words.

“I...I, what? No, no, no. Papyrus is just an acquaintance, Shirley! I didn’t woo anyone.”

Shirley let out another snort. “Just keep tellin’ yourself that. You almost done with his coffees?”

“I’ve got the mocha left. Can you get the tea?”

“Sure thing, hun.”

Moments later, you were back at the counter with the order and speaking loudly,  “The order for Papyrus is ready for pick-up!” You caught sight of Papyrus rising from his seat, the other tables near him void of patrons, and felt your smile strain. It may have been a few years since the monsters had come to the surface, but there was still a lot of prejudice and fear towards them.

They were just a bit different from humans—violent, _magical_ , scary—and you won’t deny that you were absolutely terrified for the first year that the monsters roamed free. But it was better to show kindness than fear, wasn’t it?

“Thank you, human,” the skeleton monster said as he gathered up his order. “Your service is certainly more prompt than most others have been.” He dropped something onto the counter in front of you before he turned strode out of the shop, a jingle of the small bell marking his exist. You finally pulled your eyes away from his ass and yelped at the item he set as a tip, a small pouch of gold.

“And you said ya didn’t woo him. Good goin’, hun.” Shirley bumped hips with you as she walked past to check with another patron. You don’t get to voice your frustration beyond a long groan as you pocketed the tip and started on the next order.

Several hours later, you finally shove the wash rag into the washer and set it to run as Shirley began to close up the café. You tugged your apron from over your head, hanging up in a smooth, practiced motion on the metal hook assigned to you. Quickly plucking your phone and purse from your locker, you shut it and scrambled out with a wave and a call, “See ya, Shirley!”

“See ya, hun!”

You were humming a jaunty tune as you made your way home, bouncing with every step you took despite how tired you were from working behind the counter. Dealing with people truly drained your spoons, but you were happy with your job. The theme of Beauty and the Beast, though muffled, came from your left asscheek along with a short vibration that startled you. You fought with your pants—a battle you almost, embarrassingly enough, lost—and emerged victorious with your phone, sliding your thumb across the screen in your lock code.

A message from an unknown number flashed across your screen, and you squeaked as your eyes ran over it several times.

_Human, I will assume you’re off work now. This is the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Meet me at the movies tomorrow, wear something decent._

But...but you hadn’t given him your number! You remember, though, that you hadn’t handled his tea, focused on completing the two coffees as quickly and efficiently as you could. Shirley had… That traitor! The blood pooling in your cheeks left you dizzy as your embarrassment—at the sudden date, at how your heartbeat picked up at the thought of a date with the intriguing skeleton—peaked. You responded with trembling fingers, rewriting your response several times as each sounded sillier than the last.

Finally, you responded. _Alright! I’ll see you then!_

* * *

That movie date was a rather successful venture, and you two began to meet up more often as your texts and late-night phone calls began to fill the quiet spaces of time. Without him, it felt like the world was quieter, a bland shade of grey you were growing to detest. You wanted that burst of _wonderfully terrible_ color he brought with him.

And, after several successful dates with the charming monster and bravely befriending — _or, so you hoped_ —his morbid-punning brother and his rather important circle of friends, you found yourself at your apartment with your back to the wall and Papyrus towering over you. You could feel every breath slightly hitch in your throat, hear your heartbeat pound in your ears, but you did your best to remain calm as he raised a hand to your face.

“You’re making me care,” the monster murmured as he brushed your hair out of your face, soft velvet gently caressing your skin. “Sometimes, I think I should kill you just for that, before the infection spreads further.”

“Love isn’t an infection.”

“Serotonin is poison for my kind.”

You snorted quietly at the snarky response and leaned into the skeleton’s hand, gracing him with a smile meant for him and him alone. “Then let the poison sink in, Papyrus. Let it spread, and let me be your cure.”

The monster leaned down towards your face, resting his forehead against yours. He sighed, and you felt something slowly seep into your body, lacing itself around your soul. Your smile softened at the feeling of comfort, of _safety_ that filled your entire being. You tilted your head back, pushing yourself up onto the balls of your feet, and pressed your soft lips to his teeth.

He stiffened at the one-sided kiss, frozen as you slowly pulled away from him. Your eyes opened a crack as you began to fidget nervously. You opened your mouth to apologize, _”I’m so sorry, Papyrus,”_ when you were cut off mid-sentence.

Teeth were pressed softly against your lips at first, the pressure growing as you reciprocated the kiss. Papyrus wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you flush to his body, his bones digging into you despite the clothes that padded the both of you. Your arms made themselves at home around his neck and locked together, unwilling to release the monster you were kissing.

He nipped at your lower lip with sharp teeth, the only warning you had before he shoved his tongue into your mouth and tangled it with yours. Magic sparked along your tongue, coaxing a mewling sigh to catch in your throat and die before it could take its first breath. Your eyes fluttered open—when had they shut?—and you gazed into half-lidded sockets and vibrant red lights.

The kiss died a reluctant death as the Lieutenant pulled away, a whine escaping your throat as you looked up at him in a panting daze. He chuckled quietly. “You are like a double-edged blade, a poisonous cure. Will the poison kill me before the cure takes hold?”

“Would you like to find out?” you murmured as your lips curled into a small smile.

Papyrus, the monster you were shamelessly smitten with, let out another chuckle as he ran his hand down over his sockets. His body trembled as he laughed, a velvety laugh that made your insides melt like warm butter. “Yes, I would. By the King’s rule, I would like to find out if my madness will kill me quickly or leave me to suffer by your side.”

You smiled and gently tugged his arm. He moved his hand away to look down at you with bright lights, his brow arching delicately. You pushed up onto the balls of your feet once more and stole a kiss from your ‘victim,’ your...new boyfriend.

Be it as his poison or cure, you were happy to be at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's not as intense as Edge?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
